


First Dance

by IriSelkie



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Pete's Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IriSelkie/pseuds/IriSelkie
Summary: Clara learns to unwind a little, with Rose's help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where Clara, fleeing the Time Lords, crashed through into Pete’s Universe and met Rose Tyler.

“You know, this is an awfully quiet diner.”

“It’s a TARDIS, technically. And it makes noise, what are you talking about?” Clara leaned against the counter as the TARDIS idled in space, Rose sitting across from her at the bar. 

“There’s no music. You never put on music,” Rose said, getting up. “Is there a CD player in here? Anything?” 

“I’m not sure.” During her time with Ashildr, the two of them had been far too busy to really poke around the TARDIS. The Time Lords had been after them for a time, and then, Ashildr had left. Now Clara found herself in this parallel universe where she had met Rose, but her mind was still in danger mode most of the time. Rose wasn’t exactly good at relaxing either, but compared to Rose, Clara was wound up tight.

“How long have you lived in here again?” Rose asked, and Clara shrugged.

“You lose track when you’re outside of time. My heart only started beating again when I got here, remember,” Clara said, stepping out from behind the counter. Now that Rose had mentioned music, she was curious. She and Rose searched the diner interior until Clara stood on a stool, peeking up into a cupboard.

“Aha!” Clara opened the cupboard door to find a dusty record player. She had no idea why it was there, but there were some records beside it, and it would do the trick. She handed the stack of records down to Rose, and then she carefully eased the record player down as she climbed off the stool. She set it on the counter, plugging it in.

“So what do we have here, then?” Clara moved to peer at the records, but Rose had already pulled one out. 

“Can we put on this one first? I haven’t heard this song in a long time.” Rose held up a 45. “Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller” was printed on its label, and Clara smiled.

“I hadn’t taken you to be one for jazz.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

Rose set the record inside the record player, and when she eased the needle down, scratchy jazz filled the diner with an airy sort of warmth. Clara wished she had gotten the record player out sooner; it seemed much more homey in the empty diner now.

“Well, come on. Aren’t you going to dance with me?” Rose held out a hand, and Clara balked.

“I don’t remember the last time I danced. I’ll step on your feet.” Rose’s face fell, and Clara immediately regretted what she had said. “But I can try.” 

“You have to be the stiffest person I have ever met in my entire life.” Rose laughed a little, and then Clara took her hand. “But that’s all right. I know my way around a dance floor.” 

Clara tried not to blush when Rose rested her hand on Clara’s waist, and she set her own hand on Rose’s shoulder. They hadn’t been traveling together for very long, but Clara had found herself immediately attracted to the other woman. She attributed it to loneliness; after all, it had been a long time since she had spoken with anyone but Ashildr. There was something about Rose, though, that made her want Rose to stick around. It wasn’t just their shared experience with the Doctor - she felt like they were kindred souls.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Rose said, jerking Clara out of her reverie. Now Clara was sure her face was red. Rose’s hands were gentle and soft, and dancing with her was a little intoxicating.

“Just trying not to step on your feet,” Clara said, managing a faint laugh. “You’re better at this than I am.”   


“Nonsense. I’m having a great time.” Then, without warning, Rose spun Clara, catching her at the end of it. Clara shrieked in surprise, and Rose burst out laughing. For a moment, their faces were close, but then Rose pulled Clara upward, and they were dancing again. 

“I guess I need to spin you more often,” Rose said through her giggles, and if it were anyone else, Clara would have been annoyed. Instead, however, she wanted Rose to spin her again.

“That is  _ perfectly  _ fine with me.” 


End file.
